Dream's Reality
by Suki Miko
Summary: What would happen if our lovable blond ninja were to finally meet his parents, and they were given the time they never have to bond? What would happen if the last two Uchihas were given the time to finally speak to each other properly? What if Kakashi was able to see one of the few precious people he had left, again? Hiatus
1. And it Began

**Hi ****there****! ****This ****is ****my ****first ****story ****ever ****on ****Fanfic****. ****Just ****to ****say****, ****this ****is ****a ****kitty****-****fic****, ****but****, ****one ****that ****I ****have ****yet ****to ****find ****or ****read ****as ****of ****yet****(****I ****love ****Kitty****-****fics****, ****especially ****Akatsuki ****ones****!). ****So****, ****I ****thought****, "****Hey****, ****why ****don****'****t ****I ****make ****a ****Minato ****and ****family****, ****plus ****Uchiha ****brothers ****fic ****and ****lets ****not ****forget ****our ****favorite ****Copy****-****Nin****, ****but ****with ****a ****twist****, ****there ****all ****kitties****!" ****Yes****, ****I ****know****, ****Minato****. ****A ****cat****, ****and ****a ****kitten ****none the ****less****. I ****found ****it ****amusing ****and ****entertaining****! ****So****, ****please ****enjoy ****the ****story****, ****and ****leave ****a ****review ****if ****you ****can****(****I ****don****'****t ****care ****if ****they****'****re ****flames ****or ****not****. ****A ****review ****would ****be ****nice ****either ****way****.)! ****Thanks****!**

**Suki ****Miko**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Naruto ****or ****anything ****else ****that ****may ****pop ****up ****in ****the ****story****. **

**Now****, ****ONWARDS****! ****Start ****no ****jutsu****!**

This day was like no other in the history of the Hidden Leaf Village. Building were destroyed or in ruins. Blood was spilled precariously around the village turned battlefield. Everywhere, bodies littered the ruins. Some still as death, while others were just barely alive, struggling for the their next breath, their next day. In the middest of it all, stood a young man, no older than 16. His hair, a bright yellow that could outshine the sun, paired with his tan skin, bright cerulean blue eyes, lean yet muscular figure, and whisker marks, marked him as none other than Naruto Uzumaki, son of The Yellow Flash and Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, (but he doesn't know this yet).

Before him stood the a tall man orange haired man, with a multitude of black piercings littering his stoic face. He wore a nearly pure black cloak, with the exception of the blood red clouds, outlined in white. Pein. The Akatsuki. An organization known to be comprised of 10 of the deadliest S-Class missing-nin. Only five of the ten Akatsuki still remain though. At the time, those few Akatsuki still alive were either in Konoha or out on missions for spying, in Zetsu's case.

On the side, lay a figure with blue-black hair and a cream colored hoody. She was not moving. Hinata. At her side, sat a pink haired medic, trying her best to stabilize the girl.

Both men were in state of pure dismay. The blond was trying, and failing, at keeping his anger in check, while the orange haired man stood there, impassion written on his face. With a loud, animalistic roar, the blond burst into an inferno of bright, demonic, red chakra. The chakra engulfed his body and sent it into a grizzly transformation. His skin was starting to peel off, leaving behind a red-black that devoured his body. His hair, nails, and teeth became longer, his eyes became slitted like a cats' and red as the chakra that surrounded him. The demonic chakra formed into a cloak around the boy's body and taking the transformation a next step. Soon, his entire body had turned red-black, his eyes and voice took on a demonic, animalistic quality to it. A roar broke the tension building up in the air. The ninja turned beast leaped at the still Akatsuki member, claws and teeth bared to rip his throat out. The man did nothing, but lift a hand and utter a few words.

"Almighty Push!"

This sent the Jinjuriki flying in the air and land on the beaten land in a loud 'thud.' He just got back up, roared a blood curdling roar and leapt again. This time, the orange haired man blocked him with taijutsu. The beast countered and striked again, but, was again blocked. He kept trying to attack and attack until he was sent back with an Almighty Push. He roared yet again an leapt high into the, getting ready for one of the most feared attacks a biju could create. Slowly, he started to create a Bijuu Bama, but it was interrupted by him using a Chibaku Tensei, which imprisoned Naruto in a sphere earth, rocks, and debris. He fought back and broke through the sphere, only to be pushed back and surrounded once again, in rocks and debris from the ruined village.

Soon, the Jinjurikis' mind was sent back to the pit of a sewer, where the Kyuubi resided. The Kyuubi was currently taking advantage of Naruto, who was in a state of pure chaos and emotion. The kitsune coaxed Naruto to come closer and closer, until he was standing in front of the seal, fingers poised to rip off the seal and unleash the destruction name Kyuubi no Yokai.

Just as he was about to rip off the seal, a larger hand shot out and stopped him.

"How dare you show your face again! I should have killed you first, you insufferable human! Just you wait, I will tear you limb from limb!" Roared the fox.

Chuckles were sent his way, from the very man that imprisoned the demon.

"And you think you can, in the state you are in?"

The man turned his back on the beast and smiled the blond. Naruto just stared at him with disbelief in his eyes.

"Yo..yo..Yondaime!" Naruto gasped. He did not expect his hero to be here, and with him of all people. The man identified as the Yondaime of Konoha, just smiled a sad, bittersweet smile.

"Naruto. How I wished that I could have seen you grow up. To have you held in my hands, while your mother fussed over you. How I wished that I could have seen you become stronger. To just be there and say I love you."

Naruto just stood there, mouth agape and trying to put the pieces together. In the background, Kyuubi was roaring and making a lot of noise.

" How dare you ignore me! Insultent beings! You shall die the most painful deaths imaginable!"

"How about we go somewhere that is a little more quieter, hmm, Naruto?" Said the blond man. With a wave of his hand, the surrounding area turned into a much more peaceful area. As the Yondaime did this, the pieces fell in place within Naruto's mind.

"D..D..Dad."

"Yes, Naruto?"

With the utterance of those words, the role model of the the blond Jinjuriki sent a solid punch into the stomach of the man now known a father of Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze.

"How.. How... How could you seal the Kyuubi in your own son! How could you let the Village treat me like a monster for all those years, huh!" After he yelled this, he broke out crying, and stood back from the man he just punched.

Minato looked at him, sadness, guilt, and anger, mixed with a little pain, reflected in his eyes. He stepped closer to him, as soon as he recovered, and hugged his son for all it was worth.

"Naruto, for all its worth, I'm sorry. I thought, no I want you to be treated as a hero, the hero you are. But, I guess I was mistaken. I'm so sorry. I only did it because I knew that you would aspire to great things, to become greater than me when you were older. I did because I believed in you."

Naruto grew stiff for a few seconds, but soon after he unfreezes and hugged back the dad he never knew until now.

"Dad. I... Thanks, for believing in me."

"Come on, it's up to the parents to believe in their child no matter what. Hmm?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Said Naruto, with a smile on his face.

Minato just smiled back at him, knowing his heart that he was forgiven. He was standing next to his son, the one of two people he wished with all his heart to see the most. But before he could say anymore, a bright light engulfed them.

"What the he-"

They were interrupted before they could finish their sentences. And the world went dark for the two blonds.


	2. And it Began Part 2

**Hey everyone! I have to say thank you to sheelbyy, Zas118, Gonstika, Atobe-Chan for adding me to their alerts! Thank you! You guys made my day! Now for the second chapter! Please enjoy and leave a review if you can! Arigatou!**

**I do not own Naruto, if not I would have Itachi alive and Danzo dead from the beginning!**

**Now, ONWARDS! Start no Jutsu!**

* * *

Basking in the eternal glow known as the Afterlife, a red head lies within the obliteration, always thinking, always dreaming. She is waiting for the day where she would finally be able to see her son. To hold him in her arms, to hugs him, and shower him with affection and love. How she wished that she could have been there for all things that marked him as "growing up." These are the thoughts of on Kushina Uzumaki, the wife to legendary 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and mother of our lovable blonde Jinjuriki, Naruto Uzumaki.

She lied there wondering and wishing. She keeps waiting and waiting, for the day to come. Always having a bittersweet smile painted on her face. Her eyes always clouded with longing, guilt, anger, grief, and bitter happiness.

She was about to get what she always wanted after all.

Soon, the area she was in starts to fade to black very slowly. She doesn't notice this, since she is, as of sixteen years to the day, always lost in thought.

Little by little, the golden glow that surrounded and caressed her soul, started to dim into a pure black, as dark as the deepest ocean. When she finally noticed her surroundings turning dark, it was too late. The darkness set in.

* * *

A lonely fire rages within the darkness that was called the Void of Between. This void was the path that souls took to reach their final resting place. Whether it is peace or hell. On this fateful, never ending night, sat a line figure. This figure had long, black-grey hair, ties in a loose pony tail at the nape of his neck. His face portrayed a look of wisdom, far beyond his years. He had coal black eyes, which accompanied his tear troughs. He was a light tan, due to many hours training, many missions. He was tall and held an air of grace to him. This person is the infamous Itachi Uchiha, clan killer and one of the most gifted and loyal ninja the Leaf ever had. You are probably wondering why he is known as this, the Clan Killer. You are also probably wondering what he is doing here. He was ordered by the Elders of Konoha to kill off all of the Uchiha clan. He succeeded but left one person alive, his little brother. The one person he could not bear to kill. He fought him and died at his hands, just like he intended to.

Ever since that fight, he is always thinking, judging whether he do the right thing or not. Wishing, that life were simple. That he was allowed to see Sasuke become stronger, and grow up. To be in his life as his brother, and not as his enemy. He wishes for the time he did not have to spend with his beloved brother.

Now, he sits by the glowing embers, that slowly being put out. He notices this right away, and awaits the fate that is in store for him. Slowly the fire goes out, and the world turns dark for the oldest Uchiha.

* * *

Around the same time that, one teen similar to the infamous Itachi Uchiha was crying his eyes out. He stood atop a rocky outline by the ocean, letting his emotions, for once in a very long time, spill out. This very child is the now sole survivor of the Uchiha clan and beloved brother of our favorite weasel, Sasuke Uchiha. He mourns for his brother, the times he lost due to revenge on him, when it should have been on the very people who forced his beloved aniki to commit this mission. He wanted revenge. For the Uchiha clan, but more importantly, for his brother! He wished and wanted the time he lost with aniki back!

As he cried his heart out, his vision started to get blurry. He disregarded this as an effect of all the crying. A moment later, his vision was being filled with black spots. This isn't good, he thought. He wished that he didn't disregard the blurry-ness. He started to sway and started to fall backwards. The last thing he remembered was the yelling of his teammates and his wish to have the time taken from him back. Then the world went black for this Uchiha as well.

* * *

**Hey everyone reading this! Just to say, school's rough arround this time, due to homework and exams in the following weeks. So, I just have to say sorry. Updates will be a bit slow. Thanks!**

**Suki Miko **


	3. The Trouble Begins

**Hey ****everyone****! ****I ****finally ****got ****a ****break ****from ****all ****the ****homework ****that ****was ****being ****given ****out****! ****Yatta****!**

**Anywho****, ****I ****am ****still ****having ****problems ****with ****my ****OC****, ****so ****if ****you ****have ****any ****ideas****, ****they ****are ****much ****appreciated****! ****Thanks****!**

**Suki****Miko**

**I ****do ****not ****own ****Naruto ****or ****anything ****else ****that ****pops ****up****, ****like ****songs****( ****Otakebi ****by ****Yusuke****). ****If ****I ****did****, ****Minato****, ****Kushina****, ****and ****Itachi ****would ****have ****been ****alive ****and ****we ****wouldn****'****t ****have ****a ****sulky ****Sauske ****or ****a ****lonely ****Naruto****!**

**Now****, ****ONWARDS****! ****Start ****no ****Jutsu****!**

* * *

"_**Hi**__**"**_- Inner thoughts

"Hello"- Regular Speech

"Konnichiwa'- Kitty speech

* * *

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Here comes the best part! And wham! Way to go, Naru-Chan!" Hollers a girl from the front of her living room. Yeah, a girl, but not just any girl. THIS girls is certified crazy. Yup, read and weep! ( Insert Evil Cackle ) Uhum. Anyways, my name is Gin Bara. Yeah, I know. It's silver rose in Japanese, but I am far from a silver rose.

Why, you may ask? Well, look at me! I have waist length, black-blue hair, lightly tanned skin, which is similar to Sasuke's complexion. Just stamp my forehead with "Uchiha" and we're good. Wait, nevermind, that would hurt.(Facepalms Anime style). Itto! Moving on. Where was I? Oh yeah! One thing though, instead of having the awesomeness that is the Sharingan, I have a pair of sapphire blue eyes. Yeah, I know. Dream ruined. Oh well. Well... I am a 16 year old teen. I am slightly taller than average. I am in highschool, and believe it or not, I am an A+ student. Crazy huh. Wait. I am crazy, but eh. What people don't know won't hurt them. Wait. I just remember. School just ended. Wait... Three months of anime, manga, and summer! Woohoo!

Did I mention that I am an anime otaku? And that I love _Naruto_, _Bleach_, and _D__.__Gray__-__Man_ the best. Did I mention that? No. Well, it must have slipped my mind. Oh well. Anyways, before I interrupted myself, (_**Shut**__**up**__**self**__**!**_) I am currently watching the fifth _Naruto_movie. Let me say, IT'S AWESOME! If you don't think so, then tough luck.

Grumble, grumble.

Ahem. I think that was my stomach.

Grumble, grumble.

Or not.

Pitter patter.

It's raining! Yay! I just love the rain! It makes everything clean and good smelling! But I'm still hungry. I quickly ran to the kitchen and got out a waffle maker and some dry batter out, along with some chocolate chips.

"Yum!" I quickly set to work to make the batter and start my golden, fluffy clouds of awesomeness!

( Insert drool.) I put them in the machine and started the dreaded waiting. As you can see, (read?), I am very impatient, like Danna! But its funny. The character I am most compared to is Tobi. Weird right. Whoops. I rambled. Soon, the heavenly smell of cooking waffles penetrated the air.

"Yum! Gummy bears!" After my little outburst, I started to sing the ending song of the movie I just watched, to distract myself.

"_The __hair __which __streams __in __gold __long_

_I __can __make __my __friend __shine_

_Flame __of __time __I __am __blue__, __and __to __waver_

_I __light __up __the __red __passion__,_

_Flash __of __lightning __front __break through_

_Any __kind __of __door __bursts_

_Constantly __advancing __resplendence __of __all __sorts __of __flowers__..."_

I stop and think. This part of the song reminds me of Minato and Kushina. Ah. I really wish Kishi would have left them alive. Then, maybe Naru-chan could have had a family. Family. I sort of wish they were here. Sigh. Anywho... Lets move on. Hmm? Ok.

"_This __sword __which __is __stained __with __silver_

_I __shut __up __my __enemy_

_A __fragment __of __a __faint __dream_

_It __is __the __reliable __present __go__-__between_

_The __wind __is __innocent_

_Be __careful __about __honey trap_

_Close __application __goes __quickly__..._

_Even for the tasteless scenery_

_Become the voice tone of all_

_Who will catch the vivid bright future_

_There isn't uneasiness_

_I reject booing, and spurt_

_Oh Yeah! Swell!"  
_

Now this part reminds me of Kakashi. But at the same time, it reminds me of Sasuke and Itachi. I wonder how Itachi is. Is he happy? Did he fulfill all of his dreams? I wonder what they are doing now. Hmm. I hope it's some badass ninja stuff.

…

I wanna be ninja too! Sigh. Life ain't fair. Hmf! But, I still wish that theyall had their dreams come true. Sigh. Sadness.

The room starts to slowly fill up with black puffs of foul smelling smoke.

"NO! My waffle!" I shriek! I quickly grab the machine. Ouch! Note to self. Don't touch the things when they are hot! Ouch! I quickly dump the smoking pile of metal and burnt golden goodness in the sink and turn the faucet on. Soon cool, relief, in the form of cold water rushes out to meet my slightly burned hands, and the burnt mess formally known as a waffle maker. Damn. Thats my third one this month! Grr. Stupid Technology. Mumble, mumble. Ohh well. I'll just buy another one. How, you ask? Well... I'm rich. Not 'I'm swimming in my piles of money' rich. Just the moderate, I have enough money for a LOT of years to come. Where was I? Ohh yeah.

"My *cough* waffles! *cough*" I quickly go to the window overlooking the sink and throw it open, letting in the fresh breeze. Ahh. Relief. I soon notice that it's raining outside.

"Ohhh. That was what that noise was. Hmm..." I start to open up all the windows. After that is done. I flop onto my couch. I am so tired now. Sigh. I start to close my eyelids, when I hear a 'thud' outside my door. Being the person I am, I ninja walk to the front door. I quickly grab my bat that I leave by my door for these occasions. I hold it ready, open the door a crack and peak out.

I am met with nothing. No one. Zilch. Nada.

That was a waste of a good ninja walk. Pout. Before I close the door, something caught my eye. With my bat still in my hand, I open the door wider and glance out. What meets my vision is a box. A large, brown box. It has a couple of hole in it, allowing whatever is inside to be able to breathe. The top is taped down. Out of curiosity, I poke it with my bat. Nothing happens. I look both ways, shrug, and grab the box. Its hard trying to carry a box while having a bat in my hand.

"Wait... I'm such a dodo bird!" I angrily whisper. I put the box down, set my bat back where I originally had it. I pick the box up and and walk inside, kicking the door closed in the process. I walk to my living room, and plop the box down gently on the floor. I quickly get to work trying to take the tape off the top of the box. As soon as I do, my eyes fall upon a group of kittens. And not just any kittens. No, some of the cutest kittens ever! Wanna know why? Well... they are _Naruto _look-alike kitties! Yay!

But wait. I seem to be saying that a lot. Anyways. They don't seem ok.

Uh oh.

* * *

**Well ****this ****can****'****t ****sound ****good****. ****Anyways****, ****Please ****drop ****a ****review****! ****I ****had ****a ****lot ****of ****trouble ****writing ****this****, ****and ****some ****good ****feedback ****would ****be ****nice****. ****This ****may ****be ****one ****of ****the ****last ****up****dates ****this ****week****, ****due ****to ****all ****of ****my ****exams****. ****Anyways****, ****please ****enjoy ****and ****have ****a ****good ****week****!**

**Arigatou****!**

**Suki ****Miko**


	4. Kittens!

**Hey ****everyone****! ****I ****survived ****the ****beast ****known ****as ****homework****! ****Rawr****! ****Lol****. ****Anywho****, ****I ****want ****to ****thank ****ALI****-****MEI ****for ****being ****the ****first ****person ****that ****reviewed****! ****It ****means ****a ****lot ****to ****me****! ****If ****you ****have ****a ****request****, ****I ****will ****try ****my ****best ****to ****fulfill ****it****! ****I ****also ****want ****to ****CheekyCece****12 ****for ****adding ****my ****story ****to ****her ****Alerts****! ****Thanks ****again****! ****Now****, ****without ****further ****ado****, ****please ****enjoy ****the ****chapter****!**

**Suki ****Miko**

**I ****do ****not ****own **_**Naruto **_**or ****anything ****else ****that ****may ****pop ****up ****there****. **

**Now****, ****ONWARDS****! ****Start ****no ****Jutsu****!**

* * *

Uh oh. Uh oh indeed. I stared at the adorable balls of fluff called kittens or kitties for a few tense seconds. Then, I had a mini panic attack in my mind. Yep, in my mind. It's not as hard as it seems to have a panic attack in your mind. It's a lot like day dreaming, only worse. Yep. Anyways, back on track. I had a second to myself to just freeze, and **snap****! **I got into my serious-mode (yeah, I have one). I quickly ran to my backroom where I keep all of my medical supplies for both humans and animal stored ( separately of course). I got myself the bare necessities needed to give them all a basic check up, IV drips and needles, a couple of oxygen masks with a few oxygen tanks (just in case), a large pile of blankets and some heaters to keep them warm. Yeah, I know. I'm like a one-man (women) army of hospital supplies. Yeah, I've been told that a lot. And you do get a lot of things if you successfully passed Vet school in three years. Hmm. Wait. Back on topic!

I quickly gather the things in my arms, and speed walk to my room. I drop the stuff at the side of my bed gently, making sure that I don't break anything. Then I quickly dash back to my living room, gently grab ahold of the box the kittens are in, and dash back to my room, being mindful of my movements, so that I don't injure them more than they could possibly be.

I put the box down, next to the medical equipment, and quickly got to work. I layed down the first layer of blankets, to make a sort of medical area, if you will. I picked up the one that looked the worse to me. It turned out to be the bigger of the two blackish kittens (gray-black one). I quickly did a check up on him( I found out he was a he during the check up). His heart beat was a bit too high for my liking, and his breathing seemed a bit labored. He also had a bit of a fever and slightly pale gums. So, I set up an IV drip for him , and started him on a bit of oxygen. I then layed him down on the bed and put a light blanket on top of him, leaving the arm with the IV in it, uncovered .

I then went to the next little black kitten, which just happened to be the blue-black one with a hairstyle similar to Sasuke's. I did another check up, this time on him, (I found out he was also a he). His heart rate was a bit high, and his gums were a little pale. So, just like the kitty before him, I set up an IV drip for him as well, with exception of the oxygen mask. I gently set him down a few inches away from the first kitty and draped a slightly thicker blanket over him, leaving his arm with the IV uncovered.

The next kitty to get a checkup was a small, bright yellow kitty. Yes, yellow, like Naruto's hair. He had three thin, black lines on his face, going horizontal. They were a lot like Naruto's whisker marks. Anyways, I did the same thing for him, and got him an IV, since, he too, had pale gums. His temperature was a little high, so only draped a light blanket on him.

The next kitty to visit Doctor Gin was the second yellow kitty. The only differences between the two yellow kitties was that the second one had longer fur and was bigger than the first one. I quickly assessed what ever injuries he had, which thankfully, were none. But he did have pale gums and a slightly higher heart rate, like all the other kitties. I set an IV up for him and set him down close to the first yellow kitty. I draped a slightly thick blanket on him.

The next kitty was odd. It was a bright, bright crimson. Yes crimson._** I wonder if it's dyed. Hmmm... Snap out of this Gin! This is not the time!**_ Anyways, I did the regular check up that I gave the rest of the kittens. I found out she is a girl. Just like all the other kitties thus far, she too had pale gums, as well as a slightly higher heart rate. I set up an IV for her as well and laid her down next to the second blond kitten, since it looked like they had something going on. Ah, kitten love.

The last kitten was a silver-gray one with a rust colored spot on his head. He was just as big as the second yellow kitten. He had a scar running over his left eye. I wonder what happened to him. I hope he can see! Ahem. Moving on. I looked him over and got just about the same result as the other kittens, except the first kitten I looked over. I then felt something warm on my hand. I looked down and saw blood. It wasn't my blood, so where did it come from. I looked at the kitten again and noticed the rust colored spot on his head was getting darker. I went pale. Oh no. I quickly got to work on cleaning his injury and wrapping it up. After I was done, I set him up on an IV and oxygen mask. I draped a thick blanket on his small body(compared to me, his body is small). This was not good. I am so scared for this kitten. I just hope that he will be alright.

After the little scare, I quickly put away the supplies I brought with me, except the blankets and oxygen masks. I plopped down on my soft, blue rug and pulled one of the blankets from the pile over to me as well as a pillow. I took a quick look at the kittens to make sure they were ok for the moment. Satisfied, I smiled and pulled my pillow and blanket over to myself and fell into an exhausted sleep.

_**I hope the kittens will be alright.**_ This was the last thing I thought before sleep claimed my mind.

* * *

**Whew! That was exhausting! But oh well, it was worth it! Wish me luck, since I have exams tomorrow! Oh, and updates will be slow. Sorry! Until later!**

**Suki Miko**


	5. And Consciousness Claims Us All

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! Exams were being a bitch! Luckily, I only have 3 more to go! That's going to be a walk in the park, I think, unless... I were to become a ninja, and use awesome ninja moves to jump over the park or use a transportation jutsu to teleport me to the other side. Sigh... Ninjas are awesome! Lets hope that I pass these test and start my summer with a bang! As soon as school ends for me, expect to get more chapters! Thanks for reading! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Suki Miko**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that may pop out during the chappie! If I did, I would make Minato and Itachi into kittens and oggle the cuteness that they will be in kitty form!**

**Now, ON WARDS! Start no Jutsu!**

* * *

"_**Hi**__**"**_- Inner thoughts

"Hello"- Regular Speech

"Konnichiwa'- Kitty speech

* * *

Four hours later met the twitching form of one Gin Bara. She was in the middle of dream bliss! She was in Japan/candy heaven! The dream was a weird version of Candyland, but instead of it being mostly pink, the hues varied from a deep crimson to a glorious yellow. In place of the candy sun, a pale silver crescent moon hung in its place, surrounded by a deep blue sky, shining with thousands upon thousands of stars!

She was currently eating to her hearts content! She had so many candy wrappers littering the area around her, making it seem like she was at the top of a mountain! She was the queen of the mountain! She was about eat the last of the succulent treats! Sour gummy worms! Yum!

Just as she was about to take a bite out of the heavenly treat, the sky went from its deep blue background to bright and cheery, like a morning (Ugh!).

"Why did my mind have to have a morning!" she grumbled. Then, she noticed that this was not her doing. She looked at the sky a bit more closely and **Ding,** the pieces fell into place.

"Uh oh. No! Wait! Wait! Wait! No! Let eat this last treat! Please! Please!"

She was practically begging on her knees at this point, pleading for just a few more minutes of this awesome dream, to just eat one last, succulent treat known to all as gummy worms.

"Please! I promise to do my homework (_**Not**_) and to watch more anime and read more books and eat less sugar! Please, my glorious mind! I-"

She was cut off from her plead by her own mind! The sky slowly getting lighter and gain the brightness fast. She quickly tried to stuff the awesomeness that is a gummy bear, when the sky became brighter and brighter until she could not see.

She awoke with a start. She then noticed that her mouth was open, and inside of it, was a corner of her pillow. It took a few seconds for Gin to piece things together, that is, until she remembered that she had a pillow in her mouth.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Feathers! Their in my mouth! Eww!" She all but shrieked out, but the pillow made it so it was muffled and did not leave anyone with bloody ears (her shrieks were that loud!). She quickly tried to spit out the feathers, when she was interrupted by the glance she took at the clock.

_**'Its so early! Why**_!' She thought. Then she remembered who it was that woke her up

"Stupid mind and its stupid automatic alarm clock!" She mumbled.

Soon, the memories of last night came back to her. She was processing them, when it dawned at her that she had some guests. Some adorable, injured and fury guests.

"The kittens!" She almost yelled out loud, but luckily, she caught herself before her yell was able to wake up her charges. She slowly poked her head up, making sure to keep quiet, less she disturb one of her furry little guests. She took a quick peek and sighed in relief. They were still asleep! "Yay!"

She quickly, but quietly, stood up and looked at her patients. The gray one was sleeping peacefully. His injury looked better and his breathing was a bit better, but better safe than sorry, so she left the oxygen mask on him. The gray-black one was doing a bit better too. His breathing seemed to a bit less labored, but he was still having some trouble breathing, so she left his mask on as well. The other four kittens seemed to alright. She, in the end decided to keep all of their IVs in, since they will probably need it to regain consciousness sooner.

Since she was awake and could not sleep after she was woken up (_**stupid mind and her{mine?} stupid alarm clock**_), she went to get some food prepared, just in case the kittens were to wake up and get some tea started.

She walked to kitchen, she noticed it was early morning. _**Stupid mornings**_. She pulled out a kettle, some jasmine tea, some soft kitten food, bowls, and a cup. She quickly poured some water from the sink into the kettle, along with a few spoonfuls of jasmine tea, and placed it on the already lit stove, so that it may boil. She left the kitten food out and placed the bowls besides it. Soon the kettle stated to whistle, alerting the sleepy teen that her precious tea was ready. She placed a strainer over her cup and poured the steamy liquid over the strainer. Quickly, she filled up the cup, grabbed the strainer, dumped it contents, and enjoyed a heavenly cup of the fragrant tea.

She slowly took a breath of the flowery aroma, letting its sent wake her her. She took a sip and sighed in content.

"Ah, sweet relief! This tea never failed to make me smile." She said.

She set the cup down and walked back to her room, to check up on her guests.

* * *

Meanwhile, the screeching of the the kettle failed at the carefulness that Gin took in keeping the kittens asleep. All the kittens, minus the two wearing breathing masks, were slowly waking up. The first to get their bearings was a bright yellow kitten with a bang like fur framing his face. He slowly lifted his head off the bed and tried to look around. He winced at the sudden movement of his body.

"Where am I?" He asked. Instead of his normal voice greeting his ears, he was met with slightly deep meows.

"What the hel-!" He tried to say but winced again, as he noticed a pain his arm. The pain soon subsided and he took this opportunity to look around a bit more. He was met with the sight of a yellow kitten, a crimson kitten, which, oddly enough, reminded him of his beloved wife, a bluish black kitten, and two kittens, one gray, and one grayish black, that were hooked up to breathing masks. He then noticed that all of them had an IV in their arms.

'That explains the pain I felt.' He thought.

Soon, almost all of the kittens were awake. Just as they were about to speak, (meow?),a girl walked in.

" Oh, you guys are awake!" She exclaimed.

'Who the hell are you!(Dattebane, Dattebayo!)" They all thought.

* * *

**And cut! That was fun to write, but I'm not satisfied with this chapter. Hope that I got what I wanted to reveal out. I tend to forget things, a lot. Anywho, I hoped that you enjoyed the chapter and ALE-MEI, I am working on your request! Mina-San, please Drop a Review! Arigatou!**

**Suki Miko**


	6. Explanation Time

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for my lateness in updating! Hope you liked the last chapter! I want to thank In-the-Midst-of-Our-Lives and Cstan for adding my story to their story alerts! Arigatou! In this chappy, the plot starts to show itself! It may or may not be subtle, but I don't really know. I will try my best! Now, please enjoy the chapter!**

**Suki Miko**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else that may pop up. If I did, well, lets just say Madara would be wearing a frilly tutu all the time, and Danzo would be suffering at the bottom of pit, in Hell.**

**Now, ONWARDS! Start no Jutsu!**

* * *

"_**Hi**__**"**_- Inner thoughts

"Hello"- Regular Speech

"Konnichiwa'- Kitty speech

* * *

I am walking to my room, contemplating kitty stuff. Yes, stuff. I still wonder if they will like gummy fish. Hmmm. **Snap out of it Gin! Animals, especially kittens, ESPECIALLY injured kittens can not have candy**!_** Stupid candy loving side. Hey! Mind, and logical side, I take that offensive! Also, you just called yourself stupid, since you are me! Hah! What do you have to say to that! Baka.**_

_**I have nothing to say to you, and YOU just called yourself stupid too!**_

_**…**_

_**Shut it.**_

Anyways, after my little, uhem, conversation with myself, I noticed I was already at the door. Whoops. Baka. _**Hey!** _I ignore my mind after that, and focus on the bigger issue at hand. The kittens. I just about to open the door when I hear a few loud and pained meows. Oh no. I turn the knob, and walk in, only to be met with the sight of four awake kittens.

" Oh, you guys are awake!" I exclaim. Soon after, I receive 'WTF' and 'Who-are-you" looks from four pairs of eyes. I just look on dumbly. I didn't know cats, much less kittens could give me those looks. I thought only people did that. Well, then again, animals are smarter... That's besides the point.

"I see that you guys are awake." I was met with the 'What-does-it-look-like-to-you' look.

"That wasn't very nice you guys. Well, then, I guess you don't want food then, huh, or want to know what happened to you, hmmm?"

They all looked at me like I was crazy, and honestly, I don't blame them. I am a certified crazy for a reason, but not legally (Shush! People must not know!).

I just stare at this weird girl, that oddly resemble the people of my clan, except the eyes. Those are very un-Uchiha. Hn. I was contemplating whether I should be 'nice' to get information or to just kill her. Hn. I guess I will go with option number 3. Just act like I usually do. So, I turn to her, and say what I say most.

"Hn." I meow. Wait. Meow! What the hell! I freak out for a second, then regain my mask. Hn. Life just got harder.

I look at the kitten that just 'hnned' at me. I just stare and stare, until I remember, he 'hnned' at me.

"Shut it, Duck-butt!" I practically hiss at him. Yeah, hiss.

Duck-butt? The only person I could think of that resembles a duck-butt is Sasuke... Wait... He's here? I started to snicker, as well as the two other kittens besides me. Hah! Duck-butt! Why didn't I think of that! Really, my nickname for Sasuke is 'Teme,' and even I find that weak! Snicker! Duck-butt! Gold!

Duck-butt? Where have I seen a duck's butt before? Hmmm... (Lightbulb!) I remember who! I just snicker, seeing as my best friends kid just got called Duck-butt, and by some stranger to boot! Duck-butt! Gold! I wonder how Mikoto-chan would react to his new nickname, Datte-Bane! Snicker! So wish I had a camera!

Duck-butt. Duck-butt. Where have I heard that before? Hmm. Didn't Kushina comment on how little Sasuke's hair resembled the back end of a duck? Sasuke. Sasuke. Ohhhhhh. Duck-butt! Snicker! I wonder how Fugaku would react to this! Snicker! He would probably have a face of indifference with a little tick mark, or, better yet, he will be fuming! Snicker! Priceless! Snicker!

I just stare at the girl. No one, and I mean no one, has ever called me that. Ever. She will pay. She can count on that. I turn around, and start plotting my revenge.

I just stare and stare, at the snickering kittens. They all seem, weird, but I like that! Soon enough, I join in their snickering fest, just now noticing what I called the little bluish black kitten.

We staying like this for a few moments, appreciating the moment of funniness. I then notice that the kitten that is being made fun of, has turned his back on me. My eye started to twitch. Damn cat.

" Mr. Duck-butt. I do not care if you do not like me. You are in my care and as such, you will respect me and I do not care if you are a cat. Do I make myself clear." I said in an eerily calm voice, laced with promises of pain, if he defies me. And just to prove my point, I gave him a glare worthy of an Uchiha.

I just stared at the girl. After a full blown minute of a glare, worthy of an Uchiha, (Admittedly), I turned away. No. I did not back down. No, I did not give up. NO, I am not intimidated. I was just tired, which is true. I was about to go back to sleep, ow! Stupid IV drip. That was, until she started to speak again.

"I know what you're thinking, you guys are in some stranger's home. You guys were treated for some injuries, some worse than others," I glance at the last two kittens that have yet to regain consciousness," and you are lying on my bed, snuggled up in blankets." I look at the older yellow and red kitties as I say this. They look almost bashful. The look on their faces makes me break out in a new fit of giggles and chuckles. I laughed my head off, while receiving 'your-a-basket-case' look from the other two kittens. I just laughed harder! Soon, I was done with my little laughing fit. Wiping a stray tear from my eye, I glanced at the kittens.

"Would you like to know everything I know thus far, retaining to your positions? Or should I wait until the other two regain consciousness?" I asked. They looked at each other first, except the bluish black one. He just refused to interact with them. Loner.

After a few seconds, they looked back at me and nodded once. I guess they want to know now.

" Let me guess, you want answers as soon as possible, and will most likely fill the other two," I point at the still sleeping felines," later, when they are awake and better. Correct?" I ask. They nod their heads, then the older yellow kitten and the bluish black kitty freeze.

' There were people (kittens?) injured?' Thought Minato.

'Wait, that means that...' The pieces fell in place for the younger Uchiha, and soon, he was trying to get over to the other kitten, that bore a striking resemblance to himself.

"Woah!" I exclaim, as I reach over to gently restrain the thrashing kitten. He seemed hell bent on reaching the other blackish kitten. The other kittens just looked on, not knowing how to react to this new piece of information.

"He's fine, just unconscious, with a slight fever and a minor case of breathing problems. I already took precautionary measures and have him on an IV drip and oxygen mask. He will be fine. Ok?" I say. This seems to calm him down somewhat, and he stops thrashing around. He seems tired, so I set him down and draped the blanket he was using, over him.

"I'm going to guess that you want your answers, huh, before falls asleep. Am I right?"

The kittens all nod their heads. I get comfy on the bed, being aware that I have four pairs of eyes watching my every move.

" I swear, you guys are acting like ninjas. " I say. They just give me the 'duh' face. I giggle, never having seen a kitten with the 'duh' face, as well as the 'WTF' and 'basket-case' look. I find it odd, but at the same time, I find it endearing and just plain fun! This is the awesomest group of kitties I have met!

"Well, where should I start. I know! I'll start at the beginning. Ok. So here is how it went. I was watching Naruto, this really awesome anime about this Jinjuriki named Naruto and his adventures over the span of the series," I paused here since I was getting these weird, looks from the kittens. I just shrugged it off and kept on going. "I just found out a while ago that Itachi was forced to kill his clan, (Mother fucking Danzo), and that Naruto's parents were the Yondaime, and Kushina Uzumaki, but it was kept a secret from him due to Iwa." As I said this, the kittens had a look of disbelief written on their fury faces. I ignored it and moved on. "Anyways, back on track. I just finished watching a movie based on the series. The fifth one to be precise, and I was hungry, so I went to make myself waffles. Yea, I know, waffles, but anyways, I burned them and that's around the time I heard a knock at the door. I went to check it out and that is when I discovered the box you guys were in. I took you in, treated you for any injuries, and-" I was interrupted by two loud meows. One belonged to the older yellow kitty, and the other belonged to Duck-butt. " Do you guys want to know about them?" I asked. They just nodded their heads. "well, the gray-black one was the first one I treated. He had a slight fever, and was having trouble breathing, as I have told you. The other one was a silver-gray one that had a head injury and lost a bit of blood. I set both of them on IVs and oxygen masks, to help with their conditions. They will be fine. Ok?" I said. This seemed to freak them out to some extent, but after a moment, they relaxed. Thank Jashin-sama!

'That was... creep. How does she know about that! I thought it was supposed to be kept hidden. A S-Rank Secret! Sigh. At least we got some more information about the situation. I am going to have to find out more on who the injured kittens are later. For now, I think we all need to rest.' As I said this, I glanced at all of our IVs. My blonde bangs hit my nose, making it twitch, and then, I sneezed.

'That was a bit creepy. Is she a spy or a stalker? (shiver) I'm tired, Datte bayo. I will think more about this later, as well as get more info on this. For now, ramen awaits me in my dreams! Yosh!' As I said this, I was already daydreaming about ramen. Ramen. Yum.

'That was a bit creepy. Its like she was there for there! That was... (shiver) I'm going ta go ta bed. This can wait for when I wake up, Datte bane.' With this, I got ready to enjoy some well deserved sleep, after the information that was crammed in ma brain.

'How does she know this? It was supposed to be a secret! And even Itachi said only a few people knew! And two of those people are dead! Sigh. For now, I received adequate information. I will rest and get more information later.' As I said this, I glanced at the other black kitten. Itachi. I hope he's ok, and with that, I fell asleep.

I was just about to say more when I noticed that all the kittens were practically asleep.

"So Cute!" I cooed. I quickly reset the blankets that fell, checked up on the other two kittens, and let them enjoy some well deserved sleep. I quickly made my way out and got ready for the start of a very long day.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm Sorry! I had a bit of writer's block and yeah... Gome! Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the chapter!( I think this is my longest chapter! YAY!) Drop a review if you can! Arigatou!**

**Suki Miko**


	7. Dreams and Names

**Hello everyone! I hope I didn't make anyone too mad over my lack of updates. Hehe...he... But, I have a reason! Or reasons. I had writers, and then my computers crashed and I had no computer for about a month. So, am sorry for the lack of updates. I will try my hardest to update more often, but I am not sure how much I will be able to give you. Nonetheless, I will try.**

**Also, another of fellow authoress has written an awesome story! Go ahead and check it out! Heres the link!**

** s/8232283/1/**

**If not, just go ahead and visit her other stories that she has! Their great! (Serene Grace)**

**Suki Miko**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything that may pop up during the story. If I did, I would have had Minato and Kushina alive the whole time, just in a different dimension due to an error during the sealing, and then they would be brought back due to Naruto being, well, Naruto. And, I would have Itachi there from the beginning, and the Uchiha Massacre would have gone differently.**

**Now, ONWARDS! Start no Jutsu!**

* * *

"_**Hi"**_- Inner thoughts

"Hello"- Regular Speech

"Konnichiwa'- Kitty speech

* * *

Dreams are a sweet bliss, that is until they end, and become reality.

Six hours later (Around 10 o'clock)

* * *

**Gin's POV**

Dun, dun, dun na na. Dun, dun, dun na na na! Dun! Ok. Now that was random. Even for me. Dun na na na! Ok. Now that, that is out of my system, I need to think about what I will do with the kitties. I know for sure that I want to keep them. But, will my budget be enough? I want to give them a good life. Hmmm... Who am I kidding! I have enough money to support ten people, plus the home! Well, that take care of that. I wonder what I'll do now. I am sort of bored. Sort of. I know! I'll go see if the kittens are awake yet, and if they are, great, and if they aren't, then not great. Oh well, I won't know until I go look, now will I?

"Ja ne, living room and kitchen! I'll see you in a bit!" I say, waving like a mad idiot as I leave the area formerly known as living room and kitten. I walked down to my room and opened the door. I was met with the adorable sight of six kittens, fast asleep, while a few were upside down and drooling a bit. They are so cute! I almost squealed at the sight! Key word, almost, but, I think I failed at that too. It seems that my little squeal of joy woke up the slumbering kittens. Not good. I going to guess that they will be grumpy. Not good.

I sat down, awaiting the fury of the kittens.

**Naruto's POV**

I was in the middle of ramen heaven, dattebayo! There was pork, miso, seaweed, and so much more! I was already drooling at the sight of it all! There was a broth river! And flower bowls, and chopstick grass, and best of all! There were ramen noodle trees! I was in heaven, and I didn't want to go back! I quickly got to work on creating my masterpiece called ramen! As soon as I was done, I got to work on finishing the salty goodness that was ramen! I was just about to take the first bite of my ramen when the screeching of a dying animal filled my ears. Itai! As I said this, my dream popped and I was left with full view of a the ceiling.

"No ramen! No Ramen! Nooooo!" I meowed out! I started to move my legs around, seeing as I somehow ended up on my back. This just added to the humiliation and sadness I was feeling. Not having ramen is a bad thing! A very bad thing! Beware the ramen king!

**Kushina's POV**

I was having the best dream of my life, dattebane! It had everything a ramen lover would want! Ramen! But, mine also had a personal touch. It had all of the people that are precious to me there. There was Minato and Naruto. Mikoto and her sons too! Not to mention Jiji and Lady Mito! I sure do miss them. At least they have ramen! Yum, dattebane!

**Minato's POV**

I se- no, saw, my family. I saw the memories I could have had with them. I saw myself, hold Naruto, with my wife by my side. I saw the times that could have happened- no- would have happened, if it weren't for him. The man that was there on that fateful day. The man that held the life of my son, my wife, the village. He held everything I held dear to me, at point-blank range. This dream is quickly becoming a nightmare.

**Sasuke's POV**

Tou-san. Kaa-san. Aniki. Wha-what's happening? Why am I here? What's happening? I thought you were gone. Tou-san. Kaa-san. Aniki. Why are you smiling?

**Itachi's POV**

Darkness. That is all I see, and, it has been all I have seen in my dreams. Yet, now I a see a light in this bleak darkness. Is it the light of the days past, where happy memories still exist? Where we are still a happy family? I do wonder, what is in store for me now, now that I am no longer in the dark.

**Kakashi's POV**

Where am I? This place. It's just like the times before it all happened. The times that were happy, and even then, the times after that. They were bearable, and at some points, happy. It was all thanks to the people that stayed by my side. My precious people.

**Third Person POV**

As the teen waited patiently for her furry guests to awaken, she was momentarily distracted by the time and date. She kept staring at it, blinking owlishly, then looking away. A few seconds passed before it registered in her mind what the date was. Her eyes widened in realization before she jumped up from her spot and dashed to her computer. She started to furiously type away on her computer, hoping that what she was looking for was there.

The kittens were just beginning to open their eyes when they catch sight of their caretaker on the computer, or to them, the glowing box on the table. They wondered what it was, and why it was making all those noises. Was is a demon, or some elaborate jutsu? They will just have to ask, or in their case, meow, to find out, but that can wait for later. First things first, they needed to get some answers and they needed to have all the medical equipment they had on their beings taken care of.

Unknowingly, the kittens who could speak, all got ready to shout their little lungs out, announcing to the world that they were awake. Without a second to waste, a ear shattering meow filled the room.

The teen sitting at her desk didn't know what hit her! One minute, she was happily typing away on her computer, then the next, she's sprawled on the floor, and deaf.

The kittens that care, try to peek over to see if she is ok, but end up jarring the IVs. They release a pained meow, alerting the teen to their presence.

" You're awake!" the girl exclaimed, jumping up. She had been getting restless waiting for the kittens to wake up. Due to this, she had forgotten what the day was. It was the day the sixth Naruto Shippuden movie came out.

"I thought you guys wouldn't be awake for another while. I guess I was wrong." she says to the gray-black and silver-gray kittens. She starts to walk over to the kittens, mumbling.

Soon, she's in front of the closest kitten, which is Kushina. She reaches out for Kushina, when a hiss stops her movement. She directs her attention to the larger of the two yellow kittens.

"Don't worry crimson kitty's boyfriends," said kittens looks bashful, then insulted," husband, whatever, I am only removing her IV drip. Geez. Don't go killer kitty on me." she playfully says. She quickly removes her IV and moves on to the next kitten. The order goes Kushina, Minato, Naruto and then Sasuke. When she gets to the last two kittens, she hesitates.

"Ok, -Gray kitty and -Black kitty, I'm going to remove the stuff that's on you both. So, if you guys can be good kitties, and be still, then things will be easier, ne?" she says in a motherly tone.

For a moment, the two addressed kittens stiffen. Three kittens just look at them, sympathy and understanding evident in their eyes. The fourth stiffens like the other two, lost in memories of happier and simpler times

The two kittens don't really know how to respond. It has been so long since they have heard that tone of voice. A tone that is endearing and warm. Then, memories of happier times arises in their minds, filling them with warmth and longing, but too soon, those memories fade.

**Gin's POV**

'I wonder what they're thinking about. They seem sadder all of a sudden. Hmm. I wonder what it is.' I thought.

I took a chance and started to remove the medical gear they still had. I removed the mask and IV on gray-black kitten first. He was tense at first, but gradually relaxed when he saw that I meant no harm. I checked him over, just to make sure he was ok.

He seemed fine, but I was not taking any chances.

I put a lot of attention on his lungs. They seemed fine but I was still worried. For now, I would just pay closer attention to him.

"For now, Mr. Weasel, you are on bed rest. Take it easy, ok?" I said, reverting from the doctor tone I used at first, to a motherly tone. This once again made him tense up, but then relax. He then stared at me for calling him 'weasel.'

I just shrugged it off for now.

The next kitty I laid my eyes on was the silver-gray one. He looked apprehensive, but he didn't put up a fight. I first checked his head. It looked okay but I would keep the bandages on longer. I then removed the mask and the IV. I just changed his bandages in the end.

"Now Mr. 'Kashi, you are to keep those bandages on and not paw at them, or will have a plastic cone of doom on your being, do you understand." I said in a playful tone. The kitten just looked at me like I was crazy, but technically, I am, (just a bit), I just hide it well. He then caught on to what I called him. His eyes widened and his face took on a shocked, weirded out look. I just look at him like he was crazy. Oh well, I guess 'crazy' is contagious who knew.

**Kakashi's POV**

I felt sore and tired but okay for the time being. The girl then started to babble about cones of doom or whatever. I tuned her out until she was done. I just looked at her like she was crazy. I just stared at her until it occurred to me that she called me 'Kashi.' Sensei used to call me that! How did she know that!

**Gin's POV**

I stared at the shocked kitty for a bit more. I then remembered something. I haven't named them yet!

" I just remembered," I turned my gaze at all the furry creatures, " I haven't named you guys yet." I say. I ponder on what to call them, when it dawns on me.

" You guys look a lot like some of my favorite characters from Naruto! So, I will name you after them!" I exclaim, gaining shocked glances from all the kittens. I ignore this, and move on to naming the adorable fluffy ones.

I point to the smallest of the two yellow kitties. " I dub the, Fishcake!" I gain an exasperated look and small little noises that sound like snickers.

I turn to my next vic-, I man kitty, and point at him as well. It happens to be the blue-black one. "I name the, Duck-Butt!" I gain an exasperated look, which quickly turns into a glare. I stick my tongue out at the kitten. He just looks away. I hear snickers and a few laughs and chuckles. Wait, can kittens even do that?!

Moving on...

I turn to the crimson kittens. " I will name you Hime, because you are just gorgeous!" I exclaim. The kitten just looks away, almost like its trying to hide a blush. I turn to the larger of the yellow kitties.

" I will name you, well, um. Lets see. Um... That's it!" I exclaim. At this point the kittens just look annoyed and impatient.

" I will name you Minato!"

I am met with the shocked gazes of a few kittens. I just ignore it.

I point at the gray-black kitten and just say what comes to mind.

"Weasel." I say. I am met with a glare. I stick my tongue out childishly and then move on to the last kitten.

"I will name you Kashi." I say. The kitten just hold his gaze with me for a few seconds and turns away. I just stare at him for a bit before remembering something else I forgot.

" Oh, yeah! You guys must be hungry! Give me a sec and I'll be right back with your food. Don't leave the room, k?" I ask.

With that, I leave the room to get them some food and water.

**Third Person POV**

Gin leaves behind six shocked kitties, all wonder different things.

Who is she?

What does she want?

How does she know so much?

Where are we?

Is she a spy?

The most common question they are asking baffles them into question their sanity.

Why are we kittens?!

* * *

**Cut! If it sounds weird, I'm sorry. I was writing this with writers block! Hope you like! R&R please!**

**Those of you who reviewed and favorted and followed this story, Thank you so much! Arigatou!**

**Suki Miko**


End file.
